bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tahu vs. Tahu
Tahu vs. Tahu is a comedy written on BZP by Ibrow. It was started in late 2010 and quickly became one of the most popular comedies on the forum, amassing 200 posts and over 10,000 views, as well as a #2 spot on the hot topics list, in about 3 months. It was nominated multiple times on the 2011 CCC Awards, including most popular comedy. Plotline The plot revolves, somewhat similarly to the TBTTRAH Series, around a group of two Tahus(Tahu Mata and Tahu Star) living in a house with the rest of the plastic Bionicles. The Tahus end up fighting a civil war due to Tahu Star's arrival. Season 1: Civil War In season 1, it begins with a short prologue of ten years ago; Tahu Mata is the very first Bionicle to ever be opened, and is thus voted to be the leader of the Bionicles. Ten years later, Bionicle is ending and the Stars series arrives; upon discovering several remakes, many Bionicles are disapointed (Gresh, the Skrall, and Takanuva mostly), while Tahu Mata fears a rebellion from Tahu Stars, his remake. Moments after being opened, Tahu Stars attempts to take control of the Bionicles, creating the first conflict between the two sides. Aftwerwards, half of the old Bionicles join the Stars series in fighting Tahu Mata, hurting him deeply. After several more conflicts in which many of the Rahkshi are killed, Tahu Mata sends the Toa Nuva and Maxilos to the basement, to try and recruit the two Vezons; meanwhile, Nektann takes some Skrall Stars to do the same, and Roodaka and Umbra are sent to ambush the Toa Nuva. The Toa Nuva and Maxilos defeat Roodaka, Umbra, and around thirty rahkshi easily before proceeding to the basement, where they find the Vezons attacking the Stars. Upon beginning battle, they discover that the Vezons have successfully managed, after four years, to make creations out of the fallen Bionicles; these creations go wild, leaving the Toa Nuva in need of immediate back up. Both Antroz sets (one with the Jetrax T6) are deployed to help them, as well as two Toa Hordika. Both Toa Hordika are killed in the battle, followed by one of the Antroz sets and the Jetrax. Upon managing to defeat both the creations and the Vezons, the Toa Nuva make their way back to the Spare Bedroom. Meanwhile, Nuju Metru, with a broken limb, is replaced by a used set bought on eBay, who is missing some pieces. The old Nuju Metru is thrown out into the snow, while the new one attempts a grasp at power himself. Pridak leads a team, successfully finding the old Nuju Metru, while Tahu Stars and Matau Metru defeat the replacement, taking him apart piece by piece. He is then thrown out the window, while the old Nuju Metru, his leg restored, settles back into life. During the final battle of Season 1, Maxilos finds himself battling both Roodaka and Takanuva Mistika (a titan). As he begins to lose, they are interrupted by the arrival of Von Nebula, leading the brand new (and powerful) Hero Factory line into battle against the Bionicles. Roodaka is torn apart by Von Nebula, while Takanuva Mistika manages to get out of the way, leaving Maxilos to be repeatedly smashed around. Meanwhile, Tahu Mata and Tahu Stars are battling on the bed; it is so far a draw when William Furno interrupts the battle, easily beating and nearly killing both Toa. However, as Von Nebula calls a retreat to the Hero Factory forces, Furno leaves them with an ominous warning before departing. It is discovered that Maxilos managed to survive Von Nebula's onslaught, haveing had several of his pieces glued together a year ago when they began to crack. Tahu Stars leads his army in search of a different room to inhabit, as Hero Factory has laid claim to the Bedroom; Tahu Mata tries to re-organize his army, and begins preparations for another attack from Hero Factory. Season 2 - Invasion As Invasion opens, it is revealed that Hero Factory recently staged an unsuccessful raid on Tahu Mata, where Preston Stormer, Dunkan Bulk, and Jimi Stringer were captured; the whereabouts of Tahu Stars are unknown. As Tahu Mata sends a team to go looking for Tahu Stars, Rotor and Meltdown arrive to try and save the Alpha Team heroes. They overpower Onua Mata, Strakk, and Gali Mata, but are nearly defeated by Zaktan and his Bohrok; Zaktan is seemingly killed in the process, though he somehow returns to life anyway. Preston Stormer is left behind, as the others return to the Bedroom. Meanwhile, Von Nebula has several of the Hero Factory villains assembling creations from blueprints left behind by the Vezons.... Later on, Lewa Mata, Tarix, Gelu, and Malum reach the Kitchen, where Tahu Stars' Army has taken up residence. The two groups immediately clash, though are interrupted when Von Nebula is sent through the ceiling by the mega creation Flynn, who begins leading the other creations on a rampage. The guest stars begin attacking Tahu Stars' army, while Lewa Mata's group manages to escape. Upon arriving back at the Spare Bedroom, Lewa Mata is sent back with Tahu Nuva to lead half of the army into the battle; elsewhere in the room, Kapurkar and Agent 324 begin duelling each other; 324's random portals end up working against them both, until Kapurkar finally manages to kill his opponent, travelling down to the Kitchen on his own. Lewa Mata and Tahu Nuva are stopped by Biobeast, who threatens to destroy them; he is stopped by the arrival of Zeskii, and the two begin battling. During the battle, the ceiling is busted above them as Pridak and Mantax fall through, followed by Sonicboom, who is trying to eat them. The impact causes the floor to cave in, and the entire group falls down into the basement. Meanwhile, when Kapurkar arrives in the Kitchen, he finds Flynn nearly dead, about to be finished off by Hero Factory. Using his powers, he attempts to cause a crash between the Cendox V1 and the Dropship, though Rotor sabotages the Hero Factory vehicle, making it fall though the air and into Kapurkar, killing him. Flynn then wakes up, in time to see Tahu Stars successfully take down ToaDude and Lewa #1, before leading the Rahkshi Kaita Vo behind him as he flees. He then kills Sonicboom as the guest star flees the basement, and watches as Zeskii takes down Biobeast; in revenge Zeskii is immediately killed by Flynn, leaving Flynn the only creation alive. However, a new guest star attacks him, and Flynn is surrounded by Hero Factory, who sides with the newly arrived Xemnas. Knowing he is outnumbered, Flynn activates a self-destruct, successfully destroying most of Hero Factory, and injuring the rest, along with Xemnas. As Flynn becomes spare parts, all of the dead guest stars combine to form the fearsome being ALMIGHTY, the ruler of Comedies. ALMIGHTY is twice as large as Flynn was, and Flynn's foot was the same size as Von Nebula. ALMIGHTY takes control of Hero Factory, Xemnas, and the Vezons, whom he sends to build the Hero Factory 2.0 series... to help him take control of the house himself. As Episode 2 begins, it is revealed that the Vezons completed the 2.0 series; they are all loyal to ALMIGHTY. Fire Lord is chosen by ALMIGHTY to be his puppet; the real ALMIGHTY disappears, and he begins controlling Fire Lord. Nex 2.0, the most brutal, violent, and evil set to ever step foot in the house, is selected as his second in command; after a brief spat with Xemnas, the guest star is killed along with Furno 2010. Tahu Stars and Tahu Mata are caught spying by Nex 2.0, and he begins to execute them. Meanwhile, Strakk is assigned Tarix, Gelu, and Karzahni as a team to go searching for Tahu Mata, Zaktan, and Lewa Nuva (each of them three seperate missions). Karzahni is about to beat him up when Tahu Stars arrives, and the titan begins to have a conversation with him. When Strakk interrupts, Karzahni flings him across the room. In the kitchen, Tahu Mata finishes telling Iruini Hagah and Norik Hagah how he and Tahu Stars escaped Nex 2.0 using Rotor, only for the two special edition sets to question why he just told them the ending. Tahu Mata then causes both of them to die via the coffee pot on the counter when they attempt to arrest him; he's about to make his escape when Irnakk comes up behind him, deciding to eat him. In Chapter 9, Tahu Mata repeatedly goes through flase awakenings, being captured or killed in each of them by Irnakk and Takanuva Stars. Upon finally "awakening" to the real world, he finds out that Irnakk punched him into the fifth dimension, and that him losing miserably was a "vast understatement". Meanwhile, Tahu Stars dumps a defeated Karzahni into the garbage can; then Strakk, Gelu, and Tarix enter the kitchen. They are saved from Irnakk and Takanuva Stars by the arrival of Zaktan, who turns into cloud form and takes to the air. When Gelu insists they be let down, Irnakk and Takanuva Stars capture them, bringing out Tahu Mata. Upon seeing Lewa Mata hanging from a Visorak web on the ceiling of the Kitchen, Tahu Mata realizes that he's STILL dreaming. When he wakes up, he's tied to a pole with Lewa Mata, Tahu Stars, and Takanuva Stars, when ALMIGHTY arrives himself, though he is quickly killed by Zaktan. In the final chapter, Tahu Mata and Tahu Stars successfully manage to beat Fire Lord into the time machine thanks to advice from Pridak and Zaktan; Nex 2.0 is shoved in too, though only after killing half of the Toa Mistika. The Hero Factory set manages to pull in Tahu Mata, Tahu Stars, Lewa Mata, and Takanuva Stars as well, leaving six fates unknown.... Category:Comedies